


Gimme One Reason

by Selah



Series: Gensou [25]
Category: Gotcharocka, Jrock
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Don't get involved. It was a personal mantra that Jui repeated fairly often to himself. Sometimes he even managed to stick to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme fill, timestamp unknown (suspected range: 2010-2012).

A tiny bar in a tiny town, there wasn't much to see. A few couples sharing drinks and bar food, a knot of jocks at another table alternately commenting on the game and the few female patrons. And none of the comments were particularly flattering. Jui sipped his beer, trying not to notice, not wanting to get involved. 

“Someone should throw those guys out,” a woman muttered, suddenly occupying the barstool next to his own. Jui hummed a note of agreement, glancing sidelong at her. She was young and pretty, not really the sort he would have expected to be patronizing this place, especially not in the middle of the afternoon. Then again, she probably felt the same about him.

“Hey sweetheart, if you're looking for a real man, you're not gonna find it with that pretty boy fag!”

Jui twitched at that, slowly setting down his beer. He didn't want to cause a scene, but that was going too far.

“Aww, better watch out, Toshi, the little fairy's gettin' mad!” one of the other jocks crowed.

“What's he gonna do, glitter me to death?” the first one countered. Jui took a deep breath, pushing down the fire within. He didn't need to make a scene, dammit. Just words, they'd be leaving this town after tonight's live.

“I'd offer to shove that beer bottle up your ass,” he drawled slowly, turning towards the table of jocks, “but it's probably not big enough for you to need the help.”

The whole bar was watching them now, he could feel it. Watching as the one called Toshi lost his chill, storming over to him and trying to use getting in his face as a way to try to cover how much shorter he was.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking city faggot?! No one around here wants your kind around. Go back to your city sewer and leave good, honest people alone!”

“I'm not the one who was bothering people here,” he responded calmly, though he could feel the anger bubbling just under the surface. People were moving away from them, not wanting to get involved, and he didn't blame them. Hadn't he been thinking the same thing just a moment earlier? If these idiots hadn't decided to target him....

Of course then the jock had to push things that one step too far, reaching for the woman who had joined Jui at the bar. He didn't want trouble, but yet again, trouble had found him. Jui wouldn't let some ignorant pig get away with acting so crassly. He certainly wasn't going to let it get even worse, as he knew it would if he did nothing. He would just have to apologize to his master later for the scene he was about to make.


End file.
